1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to synchronizing images displayed on a plurality of display apparatuses, and controlling the plurality of display apparatuses.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is a case where a plurality of display apparatuses are displayed for sale in an electronics store. Also, there is a case where a plurality of display apparatuses display images simultaneously for aesthetic or promotion purposes in various places such as exterior wall of a building, event hall, and etc.
Accordingly, various methods are used to synchronize images reproduced by a plurality of display apparatuses. However, if image contents are downloaded from the Internet wirelessly and a synchronization signal is shared among the plurality of apparatuses, the plurality of display apparatuses may experience delays. In an electronics store, on an exterior wall of a building, in an event hall, and etc., it is necessary that the plurality of display apparatuses change and display image contents conveniently rather than displaying the same images all the time.
Accordingly, it is a need for a method for reproducing image contents which are easily changeable in a plurality of display apparatuses with low costs.